Departures
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Hari ini hari pertaruhan, dan hamburan hujan salju yang menjembatani pandangan mereka tak menghalau Kagami mematri senyum Kuroko kala itu."Kalau kita menang, kau bukan lagi orang keenam; bukan lagi bayangan Kiseki no Sedai. Kau adalah pemain tim basket Seirin, Kuroko." Kagami berbalik pergi. Kuroko menanti. Warn : inside. Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Salam kenal. Mohon kerjasamanya. *ojigi* eto saa, ini pertama kali saya membuat fic KagaKuro—salah satu OTP saya. Jadi, err, saya nggak yakin ini ficnya bakal segreget di canon. (_._)a**

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. And the cover isn't mine but zero-chan.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: boys love/shounen-ai, modified canon, OOT, OOC, cliché, typo(s). **

**Cover : zero-chan **_**by **_**Raziel #1119565**

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Oi. Semua orang mencarimu."

Pemuda yang merupakan lulusan dari Teikou _Chuugakou_ itu tersentak, lekas menoleh. Ekspresinya monoton. Sepasang mata merah menyala menilik tajam tensi yang membalut tubuh berpunggung kecil dan selalu menyelamatkan mereka itu. "Jangan mengejutkanku begitu, Kagami-_kun_."

"Aku yang setiap hari menderita dengan kelakuanmu itu!" cetus Kagami kesal sembari berdiri menyandang tasnya. Bersitatap dengan rekan setimnya. Mulutnya terbuka, lalu terkatup. Sehela napas panjang, mengucap, "Ayo pulang, Kuroko!"

"Iya."

Kuroko luput menyadari Kagami memunggunginya seraya membenamkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jersey khas Seirin. Sayangnya tekad itu begitu saja menguap, tak sekuat cengkeraman pada bagian dalam _jersey_ khas Seirin yang dikenakannya.

Mungkin setelah turnamen ini selesai. Atau di lain kesempatan. Ia masih punya banyak waktu.

Mungkin nanti, entah kapan namun pasti.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Kuroko no Basket **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Departures**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Sebuah ponsel di sentral meja menjalar getar, nyaring nada telepon genggam menggema di ruangan. Tangan itu menggulirkan bola basket berpindah ke sebelah tangan yang satu lagi, untuk meraihnya lalu menjawab panggilan masuk.

"_Mornin'_, Alex…"

Tak lama bola basket jatuh terpantul, menggelinding entah kemana. Bertalu-talu gaungnya dalam apatemen sederhana terlingkup sunyi.

Di luar, sindiran deru angin musim dingin menggertak jendela hingga kusen turut berderak.

.

#~**~#

.

Hari ini hari pertaruhan.

"Kagami-_kun_."

"HOAAA—" Pemuda yang dipanggil tersentak kaget, lekas melotot sadis pada yang memanggilnya, "—jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu, Kuroko! Dan lagi, jauhkan aku dari Nigou!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sepersekian sekon mereka berpandangan, detik berikutnya remaja lelaki dengan alis bercabang itu memalingkan atensi pada langit kelabu. Berdecak. Bukan langit biru. Bungkam, tak merasa perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-_kun_."

"Hah?" Merasa indera pendengarannya tak berfungsi benar, ia memastikan dengan tatapan herannya menghunjam temannya yang tengah menggendong Nigou.

"Dulu kau pernah bilang kita akan menjadi yang terbaik di Jepang."

Kagami mendecih. "Belum, Bodoh. Kita hampir. Kalau kita menang, barulah perkataanku dulu terwujud." Dia mengusap kepala, membersihkannya dari untaian salju.

Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi lebih rendah dari Kagami itu termenung sesaat sebelum sorot matanya melunak. Dalam diam menyetujui perkataan kawannya itu yang tidak lazim meresapkan seuntai damai untuknya.

"Kuroko."

Pemain basket yang menguasai teknik misdireksi tersebut memfokuskan atensinya pada sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya lekat, manik birunya menyirat tanya. Pertama kali ia menemukan determinasi menyala seterang itu dalam sorot krimsonnya, bercahaya.

"Kalau kita menang, kau bukan lagi orang keenam; bukan lagi bayangan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Kau adalah pemain tim basket Seirin, Kuroko."

Hari ini hari pertaruhan, dan hamburan hujan salju yang menjembatani pandangan mereka tak menghalau Kagami mematri senyum Kuroko kala itu.

"Ya, Kagami-_kun_."

.

#~**~#

.

Hari ini hari penentuan.

"_BAKAGAMI—!" _

"Maafkan aku, _Senchou, Kantoku_."

Semua menahan tawa melihat Riko dan Hyuga gelagapan terkejut tatkala Kagami membungkuk di hadapan mereka.

"Ja-jangan menghilang seenaknya begitu!" tukas Hyuga, emosinya menyurut, tampak salah tingkah. "Kita semua juga tegang."

"Pokoknya, jangan kelayapan lagi!" sungut Riko. Lalu matanya teralih pada arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Tinggal dua puluh menit sebelum bertanding. Kalian juga belum pemanasan, kan?"

"Semuanya, maafkan aku," repetisi Kagami sarat sesal.

"Sudahlah, Kagami. Tidak apa-apa. Fokus saja pertandingan, oke!" Kiyoshi menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda itu seperti seorang kakak memaafkan adiknya,

Kagami menegakkan badannya, mengangguk. Andai mereka mengerti makna maaf yang dipanjatkan olehnya.

Barulah gerombolan pemuda yang dibina oleh putri Aida Kagetora itu berkasak-kusuk mengumpulkan properti seadanya dan melengkapi segala atribut masing-masing, dengung konversasi menyertai hingga memasuki lapangan pertandingan. Berusaha tak menghiraukan tekanan tinggi aura pertandingan skala nasional yang menaikkan tensi mereka, terlebih gegap-gempita para penonton yang memicu adrenalin.

"Mungkinkah kita menang?"

"Yah, kau lihat sendiri Rakuzan biasa menggandakan bahkan sampai _triple score_."

"Jangan pesimis begitu! Kalian tidak bisa menyerah ketika kesempatan terakhir para senior kalian menjadi penentunya, _Kouhai-tachi_!"

"A-a-ah, hai,_ Senchou_!"

"Kenapa kau sudah dalam mode _Clutch_, Hyuga?"

"Diam dan ikat tali sepatumu dengan benar, Izuki."

"Kalian harus bersorak sepanjang pertandingan berlangsung, mengerti?!"

"_Haiiii', Senchou!"_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Teppei?"

"Tak pernah sebaik ini, Riko. Teman-teman, ayo kita bersenang-senang~"

"SENANG APANYA?! INI FINAL WINTER CUP, IDIOT!"

"Koga, sepertinya kita harus mendukung teman-teman dengan goyang ubur-ubur—"

"—aku setuju, Tsucchi! _Eto saa_, Mitobe, tidak usah meragukan kami begitu—"

"Berani kalian goyang ubur-ubur di _bench_, kukubur kalian hidup-hidup!"

"Tuh, kan. _Senchou_ sudah dalam mode _Clutch_."

"Oh, mengubur goyang ubur-ubur! Aku harus mencatat ini."

"KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI BERTINGKAH KEKANAK-KANAKKAN—!"

"—HIIIII! AMPUUUUN, _KANTOKU_!"

Pemuda-pemuda itu menegapkan pandangan, menegakkan badan dan berjajar rapi, tidak mau kena damprat lagi pelatih mereka—karena jika berani berulah lagi yang berikutnya bukanlah dampratan melainkan tamparan.

"Dengar, ya. Ini pertandingan terakhir. Berjuanglah hingga titik darah penghabisan dan kerahkan semua kemampuan kalian!"

"_Osu!" _

"Lalu—"

Kagami terusik perhatiannya saat melihat Kuroko yang tidak mendengarkan perkataan Riko, pemuda itu tampak tegang. Diikutinya arah pandang Kuroko. Matanya terbelalak ketika menemukan semua mantan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ berkumpul tanpa kecuali di seberang lapangan, jelas-jelas memantau mereka.

"Heh,_ Bakagami_!"

"_Hai'!_" Kagami menoleh kembali pada timnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut seiring kerutan dalam menggurat di keningnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Doa bersama supaya kita menang, tentu saja!" jawab Kiyoshi ringan.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini? Perlukah kita semua saling _cuddle_ berhimpitan begini?"

"Sudahlah, _Senchou_~"

Tak berpikir lebih lama, Kagami meraih tangan Kuroko—yang terkejut karena lengannya ditarik tiba-tiba—dan meletakkan tangan mereka di atas tangan semua teman-teman yang telah berkumpul.

"Hei, jangan di atas tanganku, Nigou!" Nigou yang menggelayut di lengan Kuroko turut menaruh paw-pawnya di atas tangan Kagami, membuat pemuda itu lemas seketika dan menjadi bahan tertawaan yang menyurutkan ketegangan mereka. Seakan mengerti betapa menderita dan traumatiknya si pemuda bersurai merah, ia menggonggong ceria.

"Semuanya, inilah saatnya." Hyuga tersenyum miring, "ah, aku bahkan tahu tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bagaimana denganmu, _Kantoku_?"

Riko yang terjepit di antara Hyuga dan Kiyoshi mendongakkan kepala, memasang lagak seolah berpikir keras sebelum tersenyum modus dengan mata berkilau dengan efek-efek imajiner mengesan silau. "Kalau kalian kalah, bersiaplah telanjang dan menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang kalian sukai"

"HEEEEE?!"

"Atau goyang ubur-ubur di tengah lapangan!"

"_Hell no." _

"_Yosh, ganbatte kudasai!"_

Gundah yang semula memarasiti hati berkelana entah kemana ketika mereka sebagai satu tim melingkar dengan tangan-tangan saling tumpang-tindih menumpukan harapan untuk meraih kemenangan. Sudut matanya mematut partner duonya itu terlihat sama bersemangatnya seperti mereka.

Dan pendar determinasi itu. Pemahaman menyapu pemikirannya, sampai fase ini, tak ada yang lebih bersyukur bergabung dengan tim Seirin selain dia. Hal ini turut menyulut semangatnya mencapai limit kulminasi.

"TIM basket KITA akan jadi NOMOR SATU di Jepang!" ucap Kagami dengan beberapa penekanan kata, serta suara yang sengaja dikeraskan agar terdengar hingga seberang bidang lapang.

"YEAH!" Tak satu pun dari anggota tim Seirin tidak tersenyum seraya beberapa dari mereka menganggukkan kepala menyetujui perkataan Kagami.

Perasaan hangat, kepercayaan diri, dan kerjasama tim.

Hyuga menarik napas dalam-dalam. "SEIRIN—"

"—_FIGHT!" _

Tangan-tangan terkepal mengangkasa menjumpai udara yang pekat aura kompetitif.

Hari ini hari pertarungan terakhir.

Dan hari ini hari pertaruhan terakhir—karena Kagami menyimpan ragu semua akan berkali lipat lebih baik setelah semua usai.

.

#~**~#

.

Setelah 2 _quarter_ yang berlangsung bagai akhir, 2 _quarter_ tersisa dengan menginput Kuroko berlaga di lapangan, tim Seirin bangkit seolah diinjeksi keajaiban yang mengobar hasrat dan menyulut semangat untuk berjuang hingga meraih kemenangan.

Suasana gegap-gempita dan suka-cita menenggelamkan mereka dalam benam euforia.

Kuroko satu-satunya yang jatuh berlutut di dekat ring—masih usai memasukkan _phantom-shoot_ pematri kemenangan yang melampaui limitasi dan merengut seluruh atensi. Semua dalam dirinya luruh menjelma kebahagiaan, bulir air menghujani lapangan basket dari lakrimal langitnya. Dia mendengar derap-derap langkah dan sorakan histeris teman-teman _dari_ bench turun untuk melonjak-lonjak gila di sentral lapang.

Hingga sebuah tangan terulur menjumpai ruang pandangnya. Kuroko mendongak. Sebuah cahaya menuntunnya, refleks ia memfokuskan pandangan dari air apa pun yang menyelami pelupuk mata. Tanpa dihimpit skeptis tangannya meraih tangan itu—yang dengan kuat menariknya untuk bangun. Ditatapnya sepasang mata merah yang terlalu tenang di antara kisruh, rusuh, keramaian. Ada cahaya yang menyepuh hangat beresonansi dari dirinya pada Kuroko, dan jari-jemari lain mengelus lembut air yang bergulir di garis pipinya.

Kuroko dinavigasi dalam tarikan kuat untuk jatuh pada medan yang memendar cahaya bagi bayangnya, pada pelukan erat, dan bibir diklam oleh bibir lain dengan lumatan dalam nan perlahan, meraup habis pasokan udara di sistem pernapasannya. Sebuah tangan menyelinap di tengkuknya, dan lengan kokoh merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

Kagami benar hampir mengepul rasionalitasnya ketika bibir lembut Kuroko dipagut mesra olehnya. Ketika ia merasakan lengan berwarna kulit pucat mengalung perlahan di lehernya, melepuh semua hesitansi, dimiringkannya kepala untuk memperdalam ciumannya dengan Kuroko—memeluk bayangannya lebih erat. Dan mereka lengkap, persis seperti mozaik puzzle yang menampilkan potret sempurna kebersamaan.

Tak ada lagi gemuruh. Semua sunyi seketika, diliputi syok, napas-napas tertahan tanpa sanggup dihembuskan.

Satu sesi ciuman panjang yang merenggut euforia menjelmakan distopia. Dengan sisa kewarasan yang masih mengambang di awang-awang, Kagami melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menelusuri sosok Kuroko, wajah basah oleh airmata—kemenangan dan hatinya mencelos mengharap itu bukan kesedihan, bibir merah muda karena dicium penuh olehnya, saliva tipis mengalir di dagu melandasi peluh, mata biru berkabut dan … terkesima.

"Kagami-_kun_…"

Sepasang mata merah menyala bertemu dengan mata biru Kuroko. Mungkin Kuroko tidak mengerti seberapa besar pengaruh mata bersorot hampanya itu pada Kagami. Mata yang ketika musim panas bergelimang seperti laut dan Kagami berselancar dalam debar setiap memandangnya, mungkin karena mata itu dipercik naung lazuardi musim semi dan itulah langitnya yang memacu Kagami melompat tinggi-tinggi demi meraihnya. Mata itu yang selalu bertukar pandang saat bermain basket, makan di Maji Burger, berjalan di sisinya, setiap waktu bersama.

Kagami letih hanya mampu menguarhasrat pada biru replika, seperti langit atau laut. Sisi egois dalam diri ingin menatap kedua mata itu dengan intensi afeksi yang tiada harus ditutupi. Agar Kuroko mengerti refleksinya telah terpatri tidak hanya di mata Kagami.

Mata biru dengan secercah sinar yang berhasil memandang hingga mata hatinya.

"Kau pemain basket tim Seirin dan kita jadi nomor satu di Jepang, Kuroko."

Selesai sudah.

Kagami berbalik pergi.

.

#~**~#

.

Satu minggu setelah pertandingan dengan kemenangan mutlak pada tim Seirin. Kagami tidak masuk sekolah. Tak ada yang tahu presensi ace tim Seirin yang hingga seminggu berikutnya nihil absensi. Barulah hari Senin berikutnya wali kelas memberitahukan bahwa Kagami ditransfer kembali ke Amerika sehubungan dengan pekerjaan orangtuanya.

Di pintu gym Seirin, Kuroko menghentikan langkah. Menatapi pesan singkat terakhir yang diterima dari seorang wanita pirang cantik berkebangsaan Negara dengan patung Liberty. Dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ternyata sudah dua minggu Kagami tahu perihal ia akan segera ditransfer oleh orangtuanya—dan ia hanya berhasil memohon sampai kompetisi Winter Cup menjumpai akhir.

'…_Taiga sakit flu—di Amerika juga sedang musim dingin. Tapi dia tetap cerewet seperti biasa. Ini rahasia, ya. Dia rindu padamu. Apa kau merindukan Taiga, Kuroko?' _

Hening.

"_Nee, Kagami-_kun_, zutto kono toki ni shitteru kaa … mou nidoto wa aenai tte koto shitteta no?" (1) _

Mata biru itu redup seperti sendu kelabu mereras salju yang memblokir biru langit. Disimpannya ponsel ke dalam saku mantel usai mengetikkan pesan balasan. Ditepuknya kepala Nigou yang menyembul dari dalam tas sekolah, anjing itu mendengking pelan.

Tangannya yang nyaris beku mendorong pintu besar gym menjeblak terbuka.

Di dalam _gym_ ramai dan hangat.

_("Oy, Kuroko Teme! Apa yang kaulakukan di luar? Kau bisa mati beku jika diam saja di sana. Ayo main basket denganku!") _

Ada sunyi yang menjatuhkan dunianya pada hampa kakofoni. Angin menerpa lebih kencang, menderu dingin menikamkan gigil.

Didera perih, Kuroko memilih berlatih basket.

.

**1 Message received. **

**From : Kuroko Tetsuya **

'_Akan kusampaikan pada Kagami-_kun_ langsung. Aku menunggu.'_

**.**

_**Owari **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"_**Hei, Kagami-**_**kun**_**, did you during that times always know … that we would never see each other again?"**_

**Fic KagaKuro pertama … awalnya niat ngebuat fluff. KENAPA JADI BEGINI?! *headbangs*#dikeroyok Maafkan saya. Orz **

**Soal kehebohan karena baru kelar pertandingan Kagami nyosor cium Kuroko persis di tengah lapangan, dan ending sisanya yang cliffie itu, oke saya serahkan pada pembaca.*sesap **_**vanilla latte**_** menemani Kuroko sembari menikmati rinai hujan di luar jendela*#disepak**

**Silakan mampir ke fics saya yang lain! Terima kasih. ;D**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
